Lotus Blade
by Pricat
Summary: Po is working late one night when he finds a baby in a dumpster and takes her in. But Shifu learns of a prophecy that speaks of a child with mystical kung fu power. Could this be the babe? Or a new mission for the Dragon Warrior? Kung Fu Panda
1. Finding Lotus

Lotus Blade

A/N- This is my first Kung Fu Panda fan fic and the first one on Fan . I haven't seen it yet but I want to badly. This is just something I came up with since I like Po already from it. Enjoy

Ch 1

Po sighed as he cleaned the dishes.

It was late, past midnight.

He was working the midnight shift.

It was boring.

He was focusing on a meditation exercise Master Shifu had taught him during training.

He sighed. Only some of his village remembered him as the great Dragon Warrior.

Others had already forgotten.

"_At least the village is safe from disaster._

_Besides Shifu and the Furious Five remember._

_I never thought I'd be going from Dragon Warrior back to Po the noodle apprentice and delivery boy." _He thought as he saw a bag with dumplings and chow mein in it.

"Po take these to Master Tigress, okay?" the chef ordered.

"Okay dude." Po replied to him.

"Don't mess up like before or I'll take your mistake out of your wages." The chef told him.

Po nodded as he took the bag as the chef was slicing chicken and vegetables for a stir fry somebody had ordered.

Po was nervous as he knocked on the door of Master Tigress's house.

He watched as the door slid open.

"Hey Tigress did you order dumplings and an order of chow mein?" he told her.

"Yeah. You know what Monkey and Shifu are like after training.

How're you after…. What happened?" she answered.

"… Okay I guess.

It's like being the Dragon Warrior never happened and I went back to being a loser." He answered.

There was a hint of sadness in the kung fu obessed panda's eyes.

"You wanna come in?" Tigress said.

"I guess. The chef wouldn't care if I didn't come back." Po answered walking through the door.

Shifu and Monkey were fighting each other with true passion.

"Guys food's here!" Tigress yelled.

They stopped breathing heavily after the intense training.

"Hey guys.

It looks like you guys were having fun." Po told them sadly.

Shifu smiled. He knew it had been rough for his Dragon student to readjust to normal life now Tai Lun was taken care of.

He like Po was feeling the strain of the community.

"Not good. They forgot about the Dragon Warrior.

Do you know how that feels?" he replied.

"Po it's not the fame that makes the Dragon Warrior or the legends they tell, it's the heart and principle of the warrior.

You have a lot of heart and even though they have forgotten, you still are the Dragon Warrior to us.

Sit, join us." Shifu told him.

"Sure." Po answered as he sat down.

"Hey! Shifu!" Monkey said annoyed.

"What?" Shifu answered.

"Don't use karate to eat all the dumplings." Monkey replied taking a fighting stance.

Tigress rolled her eyes as she watched the three of them eat using karate moves and fighting using chop sticks.

Po got nervous as the last dumpling was in the bowl.

Shifu was about to get it when Tigress leapt up and took it.

"Aw man!" Po said smiling.

Shifu and Monkey laughed hysterically at that.

It reminded him of training Po.

Later around 1 am Po returned to the noodle restaurant when he heard small crying come from a dumpster.

" _What on Earth is that?_

_Better check it out." _He thought approaching the dumpster carefully.

Inside was a baby panda wrapped in a red blanket with a letter attached to the blanket.

She had brown eyes and looked up at Po happily.

She was reaching out for him with her tiny arms.

Her expression seemed to lift his spirits a little.

He then read the letter.

Dear Person.

I cannot care for this child because our family is too large and my husband doesn't want another mouth to feed.

So I'm giving her to you.

I know you'll take great care of my Lotus.

Yours sincerely

Loti.

Po felt sorry for the baby. He then remembered something that Shifu said eariler about the Dragon Warrior having heart and prinicple.

"Hey! This could be the Dragon Warrior's new mission!" he thought lifting the baby out of the dumpster and walking off to his house.

"It's okay. You're not gonna be thrown out like garbage.

I know how that feels.

I'll care for ya." he said to it softly.

He then entered his house and searched through his closet and found a crib and blankets.

"Here you go.

You like it?" Po told it.

The baby gurgled happily to him.

He felt good like after helping the village.

"You're gonna need a name.

I know!

Lotus.

How about that?" Po told her.

The baby made happy noises at that as if agreeing with him.

He then climbed into bed after that.

"Good night Lotus." he said softly as he drifted off to sweet dreams...

But Shifu seemed worried about something new from the Dragon Scroll, something he had to tell Po about...


	2. The New Prophecy

Lotus Blade

Ch 2

Shifu woke up nervous. He'd had read the Dragon scroll and found a new prophecy.

"I have to tell Po this at once!

It concerns him since he's the Dragon Warrior." He told himself.

Po woke up to Lotus gurgling in her crib.

"Hey beautiful.

How did you sleep?" he told her as he picked her up.

He then made her a bottle of Universe Juice.

She drank it.

"Good girl." He replied as he stuck her in a high chair as he made himself breakfast.

He was worried. He had to go to the noodle restaurant but he couldn't leave Lotus here alone.

"_I guess I can miss work today until I find something for her." _He thought as he washed up.

He then heard a knock on the door and slid it open.

Tigress was standing there.

"Hey what's up?" Po asked her.

"Shifu wants to speak to you. He says it's important." She told him.

"Okay but let me take care of something first." Po told her.

He then put Lotus down for a nap.

Tigress heard him singing in Chinese.

It was a lullaby.

"_Why is he singing?_

_Unless…" _she thought as he came out.

There was a smile on his face.

"What's making you so happy?" she asked.

"…Nothing." Po answered her.

Shifu watched as they entered the house.

"What did you want to tell me Master?" Po asked him.

"I found another prophecy in the Dragon Scroll.

It speaks of a child born to a woman with a huge family that couldn't afford to keep it but has mystical powers within it.

I have a feeling it's among us right now as we speak.

You must find it and care for it.

She will be the new Dragon Warrior in years to come." He explained to him.

"_Maybe I should tell him about Lotus._

_I think Master Sifu is talking about her." _Po thought as he remained quiet.

"Master Shifu… I have something to tell you.

I sort of found the baby you're talking about in a dumpster late last night." Po admitted.

Tigress gasped at that.

"That's why you were singing a lullaby in Chinese?" she said as he hung his head.

"Po… I'm proud of you.

I know you'll be a good care giver to her.

Her future is in your hands.

It's your mission.

I have faith in you along with the Furious Five." Shifu replied.

Po smiled at that.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. And to Lotus." he said.

But in the Village a new enemy was biding his time.

His name was Rai-sad and was after the baby.

He was a wolf and and an ex member of the Furious Five.

He'd heard about the prophecy and wanted Lotus's powers for himself.

"I've a feeling that loser of a Dragon Warrior found her.

I'll just have to wait and bide my time." he thought as he drank Suki tea.

Po watched as Lotus woke up.

He'd made her a bottle of milk and gave it to her.

"You're a very special kid.

When you're grown up, you'll be a Dragon Warrior like Daddy." he told her softly.

Lotus giggled at that as she belched gently.

"Good. Master Shifu told me about you becoming a Dragon Warrior when you're an adult." he told her rocking her gently.

Later he gave Lotus a bath.

Po smiled as Lotus laughed and splashed him.

"Hey! You!" he laughed splashing back gently.

Shifu smiled watching that secretly.

He knew that Po was a great person and would give Lotus a home and family...

He knew that Lotus would grow up to be a great Dragon Warrior like Po...


	3. Don't Mess with Me

Lotus Blade

Ch 3

Rai-san cackled as he snuck into Po's house as thunder flashed through the night sky.

It was the middle of the night.

Po was asleep as Rai-san entered his room and Lotus woke up.

"Good little Dragon Warrior brat.

Give me your powers!" he growled softly.

She then began to cry.

But her eyes glowed with blue light.

"_What's she doing?_

_I don't like it." _He thought as her powers sent him flying.

She cried hovering in the air.

"Lotus!

Get away from her!" Po yelled as he woke up hearing her cry.

Rai-san growled at Po as Lotus landed gently in his arms.

"What're you doing in here?" he demanded as Lotus blew fire at Rai-san.

"My name is Rai-san.

I used to be the leader of the Furious Five until that loser Shifu found out I was after the Dragon Warrior power and banished me.

Now I'm going for revenge once I get her power!" he roared at him.

Po's eyes darkened at that as he used his Panda style karate on Rai-san.

"I'll be back and your little baby will be mine!

One way or another." He said running off.

Po calmed down as Lotus started to cry.

"Shh… It'll be alright.

Daddy's here.

Daddy won't let anything hurt you, not even that mean wolf guy.

You were awesome just like me.

I love you Lotus." He said as he sat in a rocking chair with her in his arms.

Shifu had seen what Rai-san had tried to do but had seen Lotus use her powers.

"_This is not good. Rai-san has always resented not being the Dragon Warrior but I know Po is doing a great job with Lotus._

_When she is old enough, we will begin her training." _He thought as he went to talk with Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five.

Po then climbed into bed with Lotus in his arms gently as not to hurt her.

He then began to dream…

He was asleep in his bed when he heard screaning and opened his eyes.

_He saw Rai-san and he had Lotus in his arms._

_She was crying loudly._

"_Lotus please let her go!_

_She means the world to me!" he told him as he tried to use karate to get his child away from him but it didn't work._

"_Sorry but I win._

_I told you I'd be back!" he cackled as he bit into his arm with his fangs but released._

_Po watched as Rai-san left with Lotus._

"_No!_

_Come back!_

Please don't hurt her!" he said as he fell into darkness…

He woke up with a start at that.

The early morning sun had risen.

"Lotus?" he asked but no answer.

He ran into the kitchen and found Tigress holding Lotus in her arms.

"Thank goodness!

I-I thought she was taken away." He answered.

She saw dried tears in his eyes.

"You okay?

You look troubled." She said.

"It's nothing… just a bad dream, a very bad one about Lotus being taken away by Rai-san.

It was awful." He replied with fresh tears in his eyes.

Lotus then began to babble to him putiing her tiny hands over his eyes wiping away the tears.

"Thanks honey." He told her hugging her gently.

She babbled happily at him as he changed her diaper.

That sound made the fear go away.

Shifu knew that Po had been shaken by Rai-san's attempt to kidnap Lotus.

He then visited Po at his house.

He was giving Lotus her lunch.

"Hey I heard about Rai-san.

That must've been very rough on you.

I know how attached you're getting to Lotus. It's good because you show that you care about her.

When she is old enough, I will train her along with you giving her love and guidance to reach her potential.

I know you are showing love towards her.

I am looking forward to it.

You must be strong like the mountain for her.

Rai-san will not stop until he has Lotus.

I know last night must've hurt.

Trust me, it's happened." he told Po.

He smiled at that.

"Thanks Shifu." Po replied as Lotus crawled towards him tugging gently om Shifu's robes.

The master smiled at that.

It reminded him of his nephew who Monkey was training.

"I'd better go, okay?

Remember Po what I said.

I've gotta go before my nephew finishes his nap." Shifu told him.

"Don't worry. I will." Po told him watching him leave...

Later he and Lotus were having a bath.

They were splashing each other and having fun.

He felt better compared to eariler.

"D-Daddy Po-Po." she said laughing playing as Po wrapped a towel around them.

"Woah! Your first word and I'm it!

I've never been called that before.

You're so clever." Po said tickling her as she giggled as he put her into her crib.

"Good night Lotus.

I'll always love you warrior or not." he replied as he kissed her on the fore head.

He felt good as he read the Tao Shifu had told him to read.

Rai0san growled as he stared at the village from the mountains...


	4. Bad Day

Lotus Blade

Ch 4

Po smiled as he woke up early.

It was a very important day.

He peeked into Lotus's room.

She was still asleep.

A few years had passed and she'd grown from the cute baby he'd found into an adorable five year old.

Today she was starting school.

He was nervous like Lotus, more so than her.

He knew the other kids would start talking about him because their parents told them about the Dragon warrior.

"_Remember what Master Shifu told you._

_Be strong like the mountain for her. She'll do fine if she's anything like you." _His head told him.

He was humming as he made breakfast and Universe Juice.

He knew he'd gotten more stronger after what happened that fateful night with Rai-san after secretly training with Tigress.

But he was worried for Lotus.

She was shy and sometimes never spoke to others except for Po.

He knew her powers were stronger now than when she was a baby thanks to a few accidents in the last few years.

That also worried the father.

Her powers were triggered by certain emotions and then she'd get afraid and hide in her room until he coaxed her out of there.

He then walked into her room softly. Her room was full of books, toys were all around and her room was full of bright colours.

Lotus was asleep in bed with her arms around a stuffed dragon.

It was her favourite toy and sometimes only friend to the five year old.

"Hey Lotus time to rise and shine..

You don't want to miss the first day of school." He said to her.

She then bounced up at that.

"Morning Daddy Po-Po.

Is it really time for me to go to school?" she said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes honey it is.

Why don't you get dressed and then we'll have breakfast, okay?" Po answered her.

"Okay!" Lotus replied as she grabbed a green kimono and ran into the bath room.

Po laughed at that gently.

A few minutes later Lotus came out of there dressed and washed.

"You look very pretty." Po told her.

"Thanks Daddy." She said sitting down at the table.

"Daddy Po-Po?

Will the other kids like me or will they be afraid of me because… of my powers?

I can't help them." Lotus asked softly.

"You'll never know. They might be afraid but some won't.

Beside your powers make you special.

Like me." Po reassured her as he tickled her gently.

She laughed loudly at that.

A hour later they walked to the school.

Po kissed her gently.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he told her handing her the lunch he'd made for her.

Shifu watched as she hugged him.

He knew it would be hard for Lotus to use her powers without an accident happening.

He watched as his nephew Zabu and the other kids horsed about, laughing as he walked over to them.

"Good morning class.

I am Master Shifu, your teacher and guide to helping you unlock your potential." He told them.

Some of Zabu's friends laughed as Zabu copied what his uncle was saying.

Shifu gave them a hard look that made them go quiet.

"I will assess you to see what power you have." He told them taking a fighting stance.

Lotus gulped at that.

She knew that if she fought against him, her powers would act up.

"_I don't know about this._

_Daddy Po-Po said that my powers make me special but they won't see them that way." _She thought nervous.

"Aw man!" Zabu said as he fell to the ground.

Shifu smiled at that.

"You deserve it for being a show off.

Next!" he replied.

Lotus gulped as she faced Shifu.

He then took a running stance at her but she disappeared into thin air and then appeared behind him.

"I won't let you take me away Rai-san!" she said as her eyes glowed with blue light as Shifu threw a punch at her and she sent him flying through the air.

He landed in the school building.

Zabu and the other kids gasped in fear as they saw her.

She looked like a dragon with the fierce expression on her face and her glowing eyes.

She then calmed down and the expression along with the glowing eyes stopped.

Shifu emerged with a black eye and a broken arm.

Zabu gasped in fear at Lotus.

"You- You freak!

What did you do to my uncle?" he yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!

I lost control.

It happens." Lotus told him as she ran off.

She was hiding in the bushes upset and alone.

The other kids had gone into class.

Tears fell from her small eyes as she remembered what happened.

"He's right.

I am a freak!

A monster!

I don't deserve to have a family." She told herself.

Her stomach rumbled.

It was lunch time and she opened her lunch bag.

Po had made her chow mein and dumplings along with cookies and a flask of Universe Juice.

She began to feel a little better but still sad.

Shifu watched as the other kids played outside, ate their lunches and were with each other.

He knew Lotus hadn't meant it. She didn't know about how to comtrol these powers of hers.

"I'll speak to Po later." he thought. His right arm was in a cast and his eye was purple.

Lotus was relieved when it was home time.

Po had a feeling something had happened.

"How was school?" he asked her.

"It was good.

The teacher made us fight him." she replied softly.

Po knew something was up after she'd said that.

Later he went to Shifu's house.

Zabu answered the door.

"Uncle Shifu! It's for you!" he yelled.

Po then saw Shifu come out. He looked at the cast on his master's right arm and the black eye.

"What happened to you? You got in a fight?" Po asked worried.

"There... was an incident un class involving Lotus.

I was assesing their fighting style and Lotus's powers acted up sending me flying into the school building.

That's how I have a cast on my arm. Before that happened, she said she didn't want Rai-san to take her.

I think she still remembers that night when Rai0san tried to kidnap her and if anyone attacks her like that in class, her powers will act up.

Zabu my nephew and the other kids are avoiding her.

I know it's not her fault. Maybe there's a way to control her powers." Shifu explained to him.

"Oh man I'm so sorry.

I know that night still stays in her mind. Some nights she has very bad dreams about it and doesn't get to sleep." Po replied softly.

When he returned, Lotus was in her room hiding under her bed crying.

"Rough day huh?" Po said kneeling beside her bed.

"Yes. They all hate me now even the teacher and it was my powers acting up.

Do you think that's why my Mom left me in that dumpster the night you found me?

Because she didn't want a freak for a daughter!" she told him through tears.

Po was at a loss hearing that. Inside he was searching for something to say that would make things okay.

"She did want you. It was your father who didn't want another mouth to feed.

How do you know that? I didn't tell you." he replied gently.

"I... had a dream about it." she said softly.

That answer shocked him.

"Daddy Po-Po do you want Lotus to be your daughter even though my powers make me a freak?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do. I loved you from the moment I saw you.

Besides Shifu's not mad." Po answered but no answer.

He sighed.

She was always like this when she hid under there but always came out.

He then went to make dinner.

Lotus then fell asleep under there.

Later Po saw her enter and sit at the table.

She'd calmed down but looked sad still...

This bothered him.

He needed to speak to Tigeress...


	5. Revenge takes a Dangerous Turn

Lotus Blade

Ch 5

Tigress was amazed to see Po standing outside her door later that night.

"What's up? I heard about what happened with Lotus.

That must've been rough." She said to him.

"Yeah it was.

I'm worried about her.

Eariler she was talking about her Mom, you know the one that left her in the dumpster?

Plus she's having trouble with her Dragon Warrior powers.

I don't know what to do." Po answered her.

Tigress looked a little shocked at that.

"Have you toold Shifu this?" she asked him.

"No. He'll snap his cap." Po replied.

"Po maybe you should give her this. We found it in that red blanket she was in." she replied.

She put something in his hand.

Ir was a locket with a dragon on the front.

Po opened it.

There was a picture of Lotus's mother holding her baby in her arms.

"T-Thanks Tigress." He said with tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay Po.

Also you're living proof that kids need to learn from their mistakes.

She'll bloom in time.

I'll see you later, okay?" she told him closing the door.

Po smiled as he walked back to his house.

Lotus was in her room drawing.

She seemed in a better mood than earlier.

"Daddy Po-Po you're back!" she said hugging him.

He smiled at that.

"I… had to go see a friend." Po told her.

He saw what she was drawing.

It was him and her in fighting stances like Dragon Warriors.

This amazed him.

"This is really nice." He said nervously.

Later Lotus took a bath while Po was debating about how to tell her about the locket.

"_I know but there's no hiding it from her._

_Maybe there's a way." _He thought as he dried Lotus with a towel.

He watched as Lotus climbed into bed in a night dress.

He then decided to tell her but later.

"Daddy Po-Po what is the Dragon Warrior?

I heard Shifu and the other kids talk about it.

They said it was you. I don't understand." Lotus asked him.

Po smiled at that.

"The Dragon Warrior is the protector of the village.

Long ago an evil foe known as Tai Lun terrorized the village.

The people were worried and begged for a hero to help stop this evil foe.

One day the ancient master found the Dragon Warrior but he was the most unlikely person in this Village.

He trained the young warrior in the arts of kung fu but it didn't work straight away but then he did.

He used his powers to destroy Tai Lun and save the village." Po concluded.

Lotus was amazed hearing that.

"Wasn't the Dragon Warrior scared of fighting Tai Lun?" she asked him.

"Yeah but he knew the Village was more important to him than his life.

I know you feel afraid because of your powers but I wouldn't trade you for the world.

You brought light into my life again." Po told her after saying good night and kissing her.

Shifu had seen that.

"_So he told her about the Dragon Warrior, himself._

_That's good because she's going to be inspired by her father's legend." _He thought as he leapt from his hiding place.

Rai-san had snuck back into the Village.

He then snuck into Po's house.

He knew trying to kidnap Lotus was useless but then got an idea.

He then used his powers to kidnap Po and vanished.

Tigress had a bad feeling something wasn't right and ran to Po's house.

She opened his door and went in quietly.

Lotus was still in her room asleep peacefully.

But Po was nowhere.

"_He's gone! I've got to alert Shifu." _She thought leaving the house quietly.

Shifu then heard his door open.

Tigress ran in, rain soaked her fur.

"I'm sorry but it's Po.

He's been kidnapped." She told him urgently.

He felt dread through his body.

"Rai-san has gone too far this time! Does Lotus know?" he asked her.

"No she doesn't. She was asleep when it happened." Tigress told him.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her. It... might trigger her powers." Shifu replied.

She nodded in reply.

Rai-san cackled as Po woke up in his lair in the mountains.

"Hey what's going on?

You!" he said.

"Hello Dragon Warrior. I wonder how your little brat is doing?" he replied to him.

Po growled at that.

"You... better not have hurt her!" Po replied angrily.

"Don't worry I haven't.

Why would I want the future Dragon Warrior who can't use her powers when I can mess with you?" he told him laughing.

Po gulped at that.

He hadn't used his Dragon Warrior powers in a while.

Lotus woke up as the sun rose but Po hadn't came in to wake her up.

"Daddy Po-Po?

Where are you?" she said nervous.

Tigress noticed that and felt sorry for her.

Lotus then had a vision as her eyes glowed with blue light.

She saw Po being held prisoner in the mountains by Rai-san.

Tears fell from her eyes at that as she ran out of the house towards the mountains.

"This isn't good! She used her powers again!" she thought as she arrived at the school.

Shifu was in the middle of teaching when Tigress told him what was up.

"Class dismissed for the day. I've... something important I have to do." he told them as he went with Tigress.

He was hoping Lotus hadn't reached the mountains yet...

They caught up with her in time.

"Lotus it's too dangerous to go!" Shifu told her.

"No!

Daddy Po-Po in trouble.

Needs Lotus's help." she said through tears.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back. Besides Po can handle himself.

He's the Dragon Warrior." Tigress reassured her.

She nodded sadly at that as she walked back to Po's house.

Shifu noticed worry in Tigress's eyes.

This was unlike her. When Po was training with him, she didn't care about him or believe in him but now something had changed.

Po then saw somebody else beside him in the cell.

It was a female panda but she looked like Lotus.

It was Loti, her mother...


	6. The Choices We Make

Lotus Blade

Ch 6

Po was curious about why Loti was here.

He hoped Lotus was safe along with Shifu and the others.

"Rai-san… is my father, Lotus's grand father.

He's the reason I also abandoned her. He's wanting her to use her powers to take revenge on the Village.

I know that's no life for her." She explained.

"_So that's why she abandoned her daughter, to protect herself." _Po thought as he heard Rai-san growl.

Shifu had shown up.

"You!

The reason for my anger is because of you.

Now you'll pay!" he yelled lunging at Shifu.

"Master!" Po yelled as he watched helplessly.

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here while you still can!" Shifu replied to him as he and Loti were untied by a shooting star that cut through the ropes.

Po then watched as Rai-san went in for the kill on Shifu.

Suddenly something stirred within him and his eyes glowed with red light.

It was his Dragon Warrior powers.

Rai-san growled in pain as he was sent into a wall but got to his feet swiftly.

Shifu watched as Rai-san attacked Po without mercy.

"No!" he telled as Po fell to the ground.

Suddenly Rai-san was sent flying as somebody appeared from behind.

It was Lotus.

Her eyes glowed with blue light as she roared loudly.

Shifu saw Po's eyes open.

"W-What's going on?" he asked slowly as his entire body hurt.

"I can't explain right now." Shifu replied to him worried.

Rai-san then took off.

Loti then took off after him.

Lotus was lying on the ground.

There were bruises and cuts all over her.

"_What she did was brave._

_I guess her love for Po helped balance her powers without messing up or freaking out._

_That's it!_

_That's how I can train her._

_Like father, like daughter." _Shifu thought as Tigress carried the girl in her arms as he carried Po.

Hours later Po woke up in his bed in his room.

Pain throbbed through his entire body and was in bandages.

He saw Tigress standing there by his side.

"… You okay? We were worried for you after you blacked out." She told him.

"I'm fine.

Just in agony.

What happened? I remember being captured by Rai-san but that's it." He answered softly.

"Shifu showed up and he fought Rai-san to defend you but he was badly hurt by that evil wolf traitor.

You used your Dragon Warrior powers and stepped in but then you were badly hurt." She explained.

She decided not to tell him yet about Lotus fighting Rai-san yet.

She wasn't sure how he'd react.

Shifu sighed sadly looking at Lotus as she lay in bed.

He wondered why Loyi had followed Rai-san like that.

He then went to see Po.

The master was very shook up.

"Po you're awake!

We... were worried." he told him.

"What about you? He hurt you too." Po asked him nervous.

"I'll be fine.

I'm... worried for you and Lotus. She exhibited great love for you after Rai-san hurt you and fought against him.

But he was too strong.

She's resting in bed but not awake yet.

I may have found a way to train her." Shifu explained to him.

Po felt his eyes well with tears.

He then tried to get out of bed but fell to the floor.

"Po you'll make your injuries worse!" he said worriedly.

"I don't care! I... have to make sure she's okay!" he said as he passed out.

"Daddy Po-Po!" a small voice cried out from Lotus's room.

Tigress stayed with Po while Shifu went into the child's room.

"Don't worry Lotus.

He's asleep. You showed great courage even though you were afraid.

It was because of Po?" Shifu told her gently.

"Yes.

Lotus love Daddy Po-Po, that's why she faced the mean wolf who tried to take her away." she replied with tears because of the agony her body was in.

She was in bandages too but shaken up.

He watched as she fell asleep, exhausted.

He sighed sadly at the school the next day.

He couldn't focus on anything today.

Zabu wondered what was wrong but his uncle wouldn't tell him.

Po then woke up from a dream.

He hoped Lotus was okay.

Tigress then re entered the house with food.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah I haven't eaten in a while." he answered eating dumplings.

"I... need to tell you something. After you were hurt, Lotus fought against Rai-san.

She used her Dragon Warrior powers to fight but he was too strong for her.

I'm sorry. Shifu and I should've stopped her but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

She would've still done it for you.

She loves you while... her real family want to use her." she told him.

"Yeah I know. Master Shifu told me already." Po replied sadly.

He looked like he was going to cry.

"Daddy Po-Po?" he heard Lotus say softly.

"It's okay Lotus.

I'm here!" he yelled loudly.

"I'm glad. I love you." she yelled.

Po smiled at that hearing her voice lifted his mood.

What happened in the mountains concerned Po about Lotus being a Dragon Warrior...


	7. The Love of the Warrior

Lotus Blade

Ch 7

Po was feeling much better and was back on his feet.

He was healing fast after the salve Master Shifu had given him.

Lotus was healing slowly.

Thoughts stirred in his head as he came inti her room.

"_I'm not sure if she should be a Dragon Warrior when she's older._

_Every time she gets hurt or in dangerous situations, it would make me worry._

_But Shifu was like that when he trained me and I turned out fine." _He thought as he went about his work day at the noodle restaurant.

Loti sighed. She wished none of this would've happened.

That way she and Lotus would be together.

But it would never happen.

Shifu then watched as Zabu trained with Master Monkey performing moves with ease.

He saw Tigeress meditating.

He too wished what happened the other day was just a bad dream but wasn't.

Rai-san growled as he remembered that.

He had to make Lotus his apprentice but she only trusted Po.

"That could be a problem." Loti whispered.

Later after his shift was finished, Po returned to his house.

He then heard Lotus wake up.

She walked into the kitchen slowly.

"Daddy Po-Po!" she told him hugging her.

A smile crossed his face at that.

He wanted to talk to Shifu but decided to wait after Lotus returned to school tomorrow…

Shifu watched the next day as Zabu and the other kids avoided Lotus in the play ground.

"S-Stay away from us! We don't want you hurting us just because your father's the Dragon Warrior!" Zabu said as they ran away from her.

She then flew up watds and landed on a tree branch.

"H-Hello?" she heard a voice say.

She looked down and saw a tiger kid look at her.

Po was worried. There was something about that kid that... didn't seem right.

"Who're you?" Lotus asked landing on the ground beside the kid.

"I'm Tao. I'm new here.

What's up with the other kids?" he replied.

"Nothing. I'm Lotus." she replied as they walked into class...

Shifu then saw Po with Tigeress. He looked worried.

"What's up? I can tell from your eyes." he said joining them.

"I'm... just very concerned about Lotus when she's older.

I know when she's older, she'll be in more dangerous situations and stuff because she's the new Dragon Warrior.

Also what happened in the montains worried me greatly.

If anything happened to her, I couldn't, wouldn't forgive myself.

You should know how that feels since you were once a father." Po explained to him.

Tigress saw sadness in Po's eyes walking off.

She went after him.

She could tell he was very caring for Lotus.

She found him working in the noodle shop.

He was making soup but he kept messing up.

"Hey Dragon Warrior what's up?" she said softly. Po nearly dropped the plate he was carrying.

"H-Hey Tigress.

What're you doing here?

I thought you'd be training with the Furious Five." Po told her sadly looking away from her.

"No I... heard about what you said to Shifu a while ago.

I know how much you care for Lotus. You two fit like fingerless gloves.

I know you still worry about her but this is her destiny, you know like when you were the Dragon Warrior.

You had to figure it out on your own but Lotus has you to help her figure it out." she told him.

"I know... but remember Master Shifu's mistake with his adopted son?

What if I repeat it with Lotus?

That would hurt me more than weapon or kung fu move." Po replied.

"You won't.

You're a great father to her. You're a great father. You give her guidance and something Shifu never gave his son." Tigress replied.

"W-What's that?" Po asked her.

"Love, he never gave him love." she answered him softly.

Po smiled for the first time that day.

"You're right! I give her love and inner strength!

That's what makes me a great Dragon Warrior and her too when she's older.

Thanks Tigress." he told her.

He felt better.

Shifu watched as the other kids in the class trained with their masters.

Lotus then bowed before him to show respect for her master.

"I'm not sure if I can do this Master Shifu!

I don't want to hurt you like last time." Lotus replied.

"It's okay. That was an accident, like playing.

Like your father, I can't train the way the other students are being trained.

But there is a way.

Remember in the mountains when you were fighting against Rai-san and your powers worked without a glitch?

What was making them like that?" Shifu replied.

A smile crept onto the child's face.

"The love I have for my Daddy, the Dragon Warrior." she answered.

Shifu couldn't help but smile at that.

"Use your love in the way you fight.

That way you can use your powers without hurting others." he told her taking a swipe at her but she dodged it.

While she was training, she was thiking about Po and about the legend she'd been told.

Tigress and the other kids watched as she flew into the air, performed a spin kick and sent Shifu to the ground.

Po gasped as he showed up. It was the end of the school day.

"Good work everybody. We'll pick it up tomorrow." Shifu told the class as it dismissed.

Po saw a smile on Shifu's face as he and Lotus left for their house...

Lotus smiled as Po tucked her in bed later that night.

"Daddy Po-Po?

Am I agood Dragon Warrior? It's just I wanna be a great one like you and how you defeated Tai Lung.

Everybody in the Valley of Peace talks about it even the kids in my class." she told him.

Po sighed at that. He knew sooner or later she would ask this question.

"Yeah you are but you've got a long way to go but I know you can do it.

You just have to believe in yourself and your power, the one that comes from your heart, not your Dragon Warrior powers.

When you believe in yourself, that's when you become a great Dragon Warrior, even better than me.

Also it's not the fame or the legend that makes the warrior, it's the heart and the princple that makes a warrior.

I have faith in you Lotus.

Only when you grow up... you won't need me as much as you do now." Po explained to her softly.

"Daddy Po-Po I'll always need you." she replied yawning as he kissed her good night and left the room...

He then went to his room and climbed into bed tired...

He smiled thinking about Lotus...


	8. Dark Dreams

Lotus Blade

Ch 8

Lotus was now nine years old and was becoming a strong warrior.

Po couldn't believe she'd grown up that fast.

Shifu was proud to be Lotus's master but was worried.

She showed talent in kung fu just like Tai Lung had as a child.

"_I don't want to make her into that._

_I couldn't live with repeating that mistake._

_Also that…. Would upset Po since he has been her father._

_If that happens, he'll turn into me, the way I felt after Tai Lung betrayed us and me, his father._

_I hope I'm proven wrong." _He thought as he meditated.

Lotus was running deliverys for Po.

It was something she loved doing.

She noticed Tao sitting under a tree.

She wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Lotus, okay?" he said to her.

She didn't seem convinced.

"Okay then. I'll see you." She replied to him.

Tigress watched the girl leave.

She knew the secret behind Tao and why he'd came to the Village.

He was from Tai Lung's family.

His destiny was to destroy the new Dragon Warrior when he was older the way the Dragon Warrior had destroyed his uncle.

She and Shifu shivered at that thought.

They had kept it a secret from Po because it would only worry him.

"Maybe he should know since he was the one that took care of Tai Lung and since Lotus is his daughter." Crane told them.

"Yes but you know he'll freak.

He's very protective of her." Shifu yold him.

Monkey nodded.

They had no idea Zabu had overheard.

He was shocked at that.

Shifu heard him run off.

Meanwhile Po and Lotus were meditating and becoming one with the Universe.

Lotus broke out of the position but Po was still in it.

He had trouble sleeping recently.

In his dreams he was standing outside the prison where Tai Lung had been kept for thousands of years.

He always woke up from them troubled and then he had to check on Lotus.

She always slept peacefully.

Shifu knew about these dreams and felt sirry for Po.

He knew that things hadn't been the same in the Valley of Peace since Po had been chosen to be the Dragon Warrior.

"What's up?" Tigress asked him breaking his thoughts.

"It's Po.

I've a feeling Tai Lung is getting revenge through Po's dreams." he told her sadly.

She understood since sometimes Po slept walked and it wasn't good when that happened.

"Maybe we should help him.

He's going to need help.

We should teac relaxation, it might ease his worry." Tigress answered.

Later that night Lotus heard crying from outside.

She was nervous as she got up out of bed and went outside.

Po was lying there upset.

"D-Dad? You okay?" she asked softly.

"No she's gone!

Please let her come back!

Take me instead!" he said through tears.

Shifu and Tigress were worried as they arrived.

"Something's wrong!

He won't wake up. I'm scared." Lotus told them about to cry.

"Don't worry he'll be okay once we wake him up." Tigress heard Shifu say to her.

Lotus went back inside.

Shifu then nudged Po gently trying to wake him up but wasn't working.

"I have an idea!" he told her as he held a bowl of soup.

Tigress smiled at that.

"That should wake him.

You know what he's like with food." she said.

Po then woke up at the smell of the soup.

He noticed Shifu and Tigress standing there beside him.

"... I'm sorry I bothered you guys.

You've more important things to worry about than me." Po said drinking the soup.

Shifu looked sad hearing that.

"That isn't true Po.

We were worried about you ever since this has started happening.

We think it's Tai Lung getting revenge from the spirit world." Shifu told him.

Po looked shocked at that.

This was all happening because of him.

Tigress watched as he went inside.

He then went into his room and climbed into bed. He lay there thinking about his life since he'd been the Dragon Warrior.

He sighed as tears fell from his eyes.

Lotus then woke up at dawn and walked into the kitchen.

Po then walked into the kitchen with red rims around his eyes.

"Morning honey. I didn't sleep so good last night." he answered her.

She understood as she ate breakfast and left for class.

Shifu saw worry in the girl's eyes as she arrived.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's my father. He isn't himself.

He has bad dreams and wakes up crying. Sometimes I hear him.

I wish I can help him." Lotus replied sadly.

Po moaned in his sleep. He was on the roof top after defeating assasins when somebody appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Po.

It's been a while." Tai Lung said as magic surrounded Po.

"What's going on?" Po asked him but saw Tai Lung rush into him.

He woke up screaming loudly but passed out...

Shifu was worried as he felt dark energy from Po's house. He then leapt from there.

He then saw Po lying on his bed. The dark energy was coming from his warrior.

"This isn't good. He's out cold and I don't know how to wake him up!" he thought as he used kung fu to wake him up...

He told Tigress to stay with Lotus and the others...


	9. Waking into Kight

Lotus Blade

Ch 9

Lotus was confused.

She wondered what had happened to Shifu and her father.

Tigress wanted to tell her but was afraid of how she'd react.

"Don't worry. Master Shifu will be back soon." Tigress told her.

Shifu was frightened as he meditated trying to come up with a way to wake Po up.

His eyes opened as he broke out of the trance.

"Please wake up!

You're the only one who can protect Lotus from Tai Lung's nephew!

Also there are others who'll be upset if you don't wake up… including me.

I know I never show it but I respect and love you.

It's just I've never allowed myself to Love after what happened with Tai Lung.

You gave me back the reason why life is worth living." He said as his eyes welled with tears.

_Po was caught in the darkness of his mind._

_He could hear Shifu saying stuff to him._

_He then felt inner strength rise within._

"_I'm coming!_

_I won't let you or the others down." He told himself as he filled the darkness with light._

"_Alright!_

_I knew I could do it." He told him._

_He then saw somebody standing on the edge of the cliff._

_It was an older panda woman._

"_Lotus?" he said to her._

"_Hey Dad._

_Don't worry I'm a dream._

_You always did imagine me like this when I'm an adult." She told him._

_He then saw Tigress and the others join her._

"_Return to the family that misses you." Shifu told him._

_He looked older like eighty years old._

_Po then glowed and flew into a pool of light…_

Shifu then saw Po's eyes open.

"Hey you gave me a scare.

You were out cold for a few days.

Lotus and the others were worried for you." Shifu told him.

Po saw tears in Shifu's eyes.

"Hey it's okay!

I'm awake now." Po reassured him.

Shifu was still crying as Po embraced him.

"I-I'm sorry Po it's just I nearly lost you and you're like a son to me.

You have something special in you." he said composing himself.

Tigress then saw Lotus run off into the house.

"Dad you're okay!" she said hugging him.

"Hey Lotus yes I'm okay.

I'm feeling much better than in a long time." Po replied.

Shifu was asleep in Po's arms.

Tigress was confused but understood.

She then took Shifu and left.

He hoped his Master would be okay. He'd never seen him break down like that.

Shifu woke as the moon rose. He was in agony from his leg.

He was getting older and it was forcing him to stop being a Master.

Po then entered his house.

"Shifu! Are you okay?

You look hurt." he said helping Shifu.

"I have... to retire from training.

I'm getting too old for it." he told him.

"What about Lotus's training?" Po asked worried.

Shifu got an idea as he looked at Po.

"You shall be the new Master and train her.

I know this comes as a shock but there's no other choice." he told him.

"I understand Shifu." he replied.

He then left...

He felt nervous as he climbed into bed.

He hoped he could do as well as Shifu...


	10. Ascension

Lotus Blade

Ch 10

Shifu was worried.

He had a feeling it was nearly his time.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked him.

"I don't have time. Go get Po and tell him to meet me outside the bunk house." Shifu replied walking out of his room in the bunk house.

"_I can't believe that after all this time I'm ascending._

_I hope they understand especially Po." _He thought sadly.

Po was woken in the middle of the night by a loud banging on the door.

He opened it to find Tigress standing there.

She looked afraid.

"What's up?

Why are you here in the middle of the night?" he asked her.

"It's Master Shifu.

He wants you to meet him now outside the bunk house now." She told him.

He saw tears in her eyes being held back.

"_No he couldn't be leaving!"_ he thought as he made it to the bunk house.

Shifu was sitting under the Heaenly Peach Tree of Wisdom.

He looked worse.

"Po…. It's time.

I'm leaving after a thousand years of helping protect and train the Furious Five.

I never thought it would happen but remember to believe in yourself and still be yourself even though I'm gone.

The Furious Five and Lotus are going to need you to be strong for them once they realise." He replied as peach leaves began to swirl around.

"Wait! Don't go!" Po said worriedly.

"Don't worry.

Just believe and you'll be fine.

Trust me Dragon Warrior." He said as he faded.

The only thing left was his staff.

Po then sank to his knees in defeat as he picked up the staff.

"No! T-This isn't fair!

We still had to train.

Why?

Why now?" he yelled through tears.

Monkey, Crane and Viper had heard him and were upset too but trying to be strong.

Tigress then arrived at Po's house in the early dawn but he wasn't there.

Lotus came into the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?

He… didn't come home last night." She told her.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back." Tigress told her heading off.

As she arrived at the bunk house, she saw Po sitting under the Heavenly Peach Tree of Wisdom but looked sad.

"_Oh no!_

_Master Shifu ascended._

_I hope Po's okay about this._

_But I feel he's not okay._

_Shifu taught him what he knows about being the Dragon Warrior._

_It'll hurt us but Master Shifu's passing to the other side will hurt him more._

_I should… be there for him." _She thought as Po held Shifu's staff.

She sat beside him under the tree.

"Did he say anything before leaving?

It's okay if you don't want to tell me.

Master Shifu was important to us but more so to you.

You... miss him." she said softly to him.

Po nodded.

"Y-Yeah I do.

He... was the only one." he answered.

Tigress didn't understand what he meant.

"The only one who believed in me when everybody thought I was a loser, a joke of a Dragon Warrior even though he did some razzing himself.

He taught me how to be a Dragon Warrior.

I don't know what to do without him.

He was my only friend." he continued sadly.

He felt a lump in his throat he couldn't get rid of .

The other members of the Furious Five watched as he ran off.

"I hope he'll be okay." Mantis said.

"Yeah me too.

I'd better make sure he's okay." Tigress thought as she went off after Po.

He had locked himself in his room with mass quantities of food.

Lotus saw worry in Tigress's eyes as she entered the house.

"Where's your father?" SHE ASKED HER.

"He locked himself in his room.

Did something happen to Master Shifu?" she asked her.

"Yeah he ascended to the next stage of life.

I knew this would affect him badly.

Master Shifu was your father's master too.

He showed him the way to unlocking his destiny." she told her.

Lotus nodded.

Tigress then knocked on the door of Po's room.

There was no answer.

She then kicked down the door.

Po was lying on the bed with food surrounding him.

She knew he ate when he was upset.

"Po?

You okay?

I know you miss Shifu.

I just... want to help." Tigress told him.

"I'm fine.

Just upset." he replied depressed.

She then left his room.

Po's POV

I can't remember feeling like this. Shifu was the only one who believed in me.

He was my only friend in the Village. But things have changed since I was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior.

Everything changed since that day.

I don't know if I'll feel like myself again.

End POV

In the spirit world Master Shifu could see his students.

They were hurting, mourning his loss especially Po.

"I never meant for you all to feel pain.

I know you are like a family.

Please look after Po.

He needs help." Shifu thought as he meditated...

Things were not going well...


	11. Life Goes On even for Warriors

Lotus Blade

Ch 11

Tigress was worried.

It had been three weeks since Master Shifu had ascended to the spirit world.

She'd gotten over it but the rest of the Furious Five hadn't especially Po.

He'd changed since it happened.

He barely smiled or cracked jokes with them.

Also the depression was evident in his training.

He messed up more than once.

Even Lotus noticed her father had changed.

Tigress had heard the girl tell her every day.

She wished there was something she and the others could do.

She then entered Po's house.

It was quiet and there was an uneasy aura.

She then looked into Po's room.

All the stuff was there but he wasn't.

She sighed sadly looking at a poster on the wall of the Furious Five.

"_Master Shifu we need you to help us._

_I'm worried for Po and Lotus but mainly more so Po._

_You were a big part of him and now that you're gone, he's shut down, upset." _She thought as she walked out of the room.

She then saw Mantis and Monkey approach her.

"have you seen Po?

He wasn't in his place." She told them with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah he moved back into his room in the bunk house.

With a lot of food." Monkey answered her.

Tigress was relieved but still worried.

She then followed them to the bunk house.

Tigress's POV

He's changed since the last few weeks.

He couldn't take Shifu leaving him like that.

He never smiles, cracks jokes anymore.

It's like he's becoming Shifu after Tai Lung was imprisoned after his mistake.

But why do I care?

Yes he is the Dragon Warrior but why… do I feel weird around him?

Could it?

No it couldn't be but it might.

What Po needs right now is a friend, someone to talk to, to help him be his old self again.

End POV.

She then entered the bunk house with the others.

Crane and Viper were standing near the door to the kitchen.

"Where is he?

H-How is he?" Tigress asked them.

"He's been in there since dawn just cooking and humming.

I think he's just grieving in his own way.

We're worried for him.

Even though at first we tried to get rid of him, there was something inside him that wouldn't let him give up.

Shifu's leaving has brought a dark cloud over him.

We must lift it." Viper told her.

She nodded entering the kitchen.

Po was in there trying to make Secret Ingredient Soup but it wasn't tasting the way he normally made it.

"Why isn't it working?

I make this stuff all the time!" he yelled angry.

That shocked Tigress.

"…. Hey how're you?

The others said you'd been in here since dawn just cooking.

Does it hurt a lot, your heart?" she asked softly.

"Yes it does.

I-I just miss him so much.

He was the only one left…" he answered trailing off.

She then left the kitchen.

Shifu was growing more worried especially for his Dragon Warrior.

Tigress then meditated.

She found her astral form in a valley.

It was the Valley of Heavenly Peace.

She approached the temple and heard the sounds of training.

She couldn't believe it.

It was Master Shifu ytaining.

He then stopped as he saw her.

"_I see you made it here._

_I know the others are depressed but at least they have somebody to lean on._

_Po has nobody to lean on since I've gone and…." Shifu said to her._

"_What Master?_

_Please I… want to help him." Tigress asked him._

"_Since his father died._

_He's been holding it in since then and now my ascension has made things worse." He explained to her._

"_W-What should we do to help him?" Tigress asked._

"_Allow him to let the pain out, the sadness he feels for his father and me._

_I…. Want you to promise to be the one he can lean on._

_I've seen how you two are when you train together._

_Promise me this." Shifu answered._

"_I promise Master._

_I won't fail you." She replied as she faded…_

_Shifu smiled at that._

"_I hope he'll be in peaceful mood soon, then things will go back to normal." He thought…_

Tigress then opened her eyes.

It was the middle of the night.

Po was outside sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

He seemed sad as he ate some dumplings.

"Hey Tigress what's up?

You couldn't sleep either?

I find it hard to sleep since... they left.

I try to be strong but every day I want to cry, to let it out but I know I can't.

The Dragon Warrior has to be strong inside and out.

He can't let his emotions get in the way." he told her looking away from her.

"Po... it's okay.

The Dragon Warrior is strong when he lets what's bugging him out.

Shifu told me it was okay.

I talked to him when I was meditating eariler.

I'm sorry about your Dad.

It must hurt.

Then Shifu goes and you're an emotional wreck.

Please don't let the grief sink you into emotiona quick sand, you've got to let it out." SHE REPLIED.

There was silence for a moment but she heard soft sobbing.

"I...I miss them okay?

My Dad was the only person who made me feel like I fit in in this village even if we're not the same.

Shifu was like a dad to me too. He taught me about being a great warrior and being strong.

Without them, I.. feel so alone.

I have nobody to turn to." Po replied through tears.

Tigress nearly couldn't help crying herself.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to show weakness. " pO TOLD HER SADLY.

"It's okay.

This is stressful for all of... us including you.

Shifu was a part of us all.

He raised us to be warriors since we were very young." Tigress replied with tears in her eyes.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Po told her wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Yes I do miss him.

I also held the pain within me too.

Without you, the Valley is lost without hope or protection.

I know Master Shifu would be happy knowing that he didn't ascend in vain." she said through tears.

Monkey and the others watched the tender scene.

"T-Thanks for understanding, letting me unleash my weakness.

For a long time I had to hold it in but now I can let it flow like a river." she replied kissing him.

Viper gasped at that in quiet shock along with the others.

Monkey smiled at that.

Later that night Po had a dream where he was in the Valley of Heavenly Peace training with Shifu.

"I see you're feeling a little better.

I wonder why?

It was Tigress wasn't it?" Shifu asked him.

Po couldn't help but smile sheepishly at that.

"Yeah you're right. It... was her that made me feel a bit better." he said softly.

"I sense sadness in you.

That and doubt are your greatest weaknesses.

They stop you from being the Dragon Warrior and protecting those you love including Tigress.

Yes I know." Shifu told him.

"You saw that?

Don't tell anybody! We're sort of keeping it on the down low for now." Po replied.

"The Universe told me that.

Also your father and I met.

He's nice but a little odd." he said.

He saw an expression of sadness in Po's eyes hearing that.

"What did he say?" he asked softly.

"He said that he misses you and knows you miss him too but knows that you shouldn't be upset because of him passing.

He said he was proud of you being his son.

He knows that you're meant to be a warrior.

I... am also proud of you too.

You've been something quiet unexpected but you brought peace to the Valley and to me.

I know every day it hurts inside without me around but it shouldn't stop you from being you.

Life goes on.

We will always be joined together in heart and spirit.

The others need you as well as Lotus." he told him.

"I understand Master.

I'll try." Po answered.

He then woke up.

It was late in the morning.

But inside he felt at peace...

Tigress saw him enter the kitchen making noodles and laughing about something.

This surprised her greatly.

"You're feeling better?

That's great!

But how?

Was it me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, oh wait!

I had the most awesome dream.

I was in the other side with Master Shifu training.

He... sort of helped make things better." he explained as he kissed her.

He then poured the soup and noodles into a bowl and began to eat...

"He's back to normal him, the self I love." she thought walking out of there...


	12. Finding An New Friend

**Lotus Blade**

_A/N Sorry for not updating this since I know a lot of people like this._

A few years had passed in the Valley of Peace and things had changed . Po still was the Dragon Warrior but was worried about Lotus.

She was now twelve years old but very caring and loving like Po.

But most of the village kids were afraid of her.

She had powerful chi and magic like a chi wizardess.

Shifu knew that Lotus was just a normal girl just very strong. The Furious Five trained her as well but Lotus was sad as the village kids were playing together but was sad.

But she saw a pair of glowing red eyes as she was in the forest.

It was where she felt happy.

"Hello?

Is somebody there?" she asked nervously as something moved from within the bush.

"I've heard of you.

The kids in the village hate you because you're different but I know you're a kid like me who wants to have fun.

To be accepted, loved." the voice said.

"Why don't you come out so I can see you?

I won't be afraid." Lotus said softly as she heard soft growling as she gasped in awe.

It was a young silver furred wolf girl who had red eyes and wore a ripped dress but had wounds and cuts everywhere.

"M-My name is Mara." the wolf girl said weakly.

"You're hurt!" Lotus said nervous for her.

"I-I'm fine.

I've been taking care of myself since I...... left my home." the girl answered her.

"You should come with me to the Jade Palace.

My family can heal your wounds and help you find your family." Lotus told her. Mara looked nervous but felt like she could trust the girl. She then took Lotus's paw gently and got to her feet.

"I know you won't regret it." Lotus said as they walked back.

In the Jade Palace Po and Shifu were worried.

It was getting late and Lotus wasn't back yet.

It was also nearly dinner time.

But he heard Tigress calling and rushed to where she was in the courtyard and gasped at the wolf girl with Lotus.

"Who is this?

She looks wounded but how?" Shifu said to his twelve year old niece.

"Her name is Mara.

She lived in the forest and I found her.

She was very wounded so I brought her here because I knew you could help her like you helped me." she answered seeing Shifu's eyes soften.

He was surprised to hear this and smiled.

_"She has learned far beyond her years that we help those in need but she seems to truly care about this girl who she barely knows."_ Shifu thought seeing Lotus leave the bunkhouse bringing a bowl of her Dad's Secret Ingredient Soup for Mara. Po was amazed hearing that but understood. He hoped that she would be okay.

Mara's eyes opened slowly as she heard Lotus's voice. To her it was soothing like her own mother's when she had been a baby. Tears ran down her face at that memory as pain flowed through her body.

"It'll be okay Mara.

You're safe now." Lotus assured her as she calmed down.

"W-Where am I?" the wolf girl asked her scared.

"You're safe.

You're in the Jade Palace but I was worried for you along with my father and the Furious Five because you were injured badly.

I'm Lotus." the girl reassured her.

Mara smiled at her.

"T-Thank you Lotus.

You remind me of my mother growing up before I lost her.

We escaped from our home because bandits were making our lives a misery.

I'm sorry." Mara told her yawning as the girl cleaned her wounds and kept her at ease. Shifu smiled secretly watching her with Mara. It reminded him of when Tai-Lung was little.

But he had a feeling Mara was part of the prophecy......


	13. Trust Yourself

**Lotus Blade**

Po wondered why Shifu was so worried as they were in the Hall of Heroes. He was thinking about what the prophecy said about Mara. He didn't understand how some stranger from the forest was supposed to help Lotus with becoming the future Dragon Warrior.

"Mara is healing fast.

But she's great because Lotus has a friend.

Maybe Mara has powers too like Lotus.

Maybe that's why those bandits were after her when she was a baby." the Dragon Warrior told him but Lotus had been listening to their talk but left to see Mara.

"Hey Lotus you okay?" the wolf girl asked her friend softly.

"I'm fine.

I heard my father and uncle talking about something, an new prophecy that involved you as the Wolf Spirit Warrior.

It said you're supposed to help me become the future Dragon Warrior.

I don't understand." Lotus explained to her.

But nobody knew that Shifu had came to visit Po from the other side and to tell him about the new part of the prophecy he'd found. But the Dragon Warrior was curious about Mara. She was healing pretty fast but would start training fast. He noticed that Mara was very silent and shy around the others but knew they needed to gain her trust.

Lotus hoped that Mara would be okay as they were training using their chi powers but Mara was nervous because she remembered what had happened the last time she'd used her powers.

"Mara you okay?" she asked her.

"Y-Yes I'm okay.

I have to tell you something.

I'm not good at my powers.

The last time I used them, I nearly hurt some village kids.

I want to use them to become the Shadow Wolf Warrior but I'm scared about hurting people like you or the Furious Five." she admitted as a blast of chi hit Lotus sending her flying but she landed on her feet.

"You see what I mean?" she told Lotus sadly sitting on the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Mara I know you didn't mean it." she said as she meditated. She'd been learning how to calm herself from Tigress who'd learned how to control her strength from Shifu.

Mara hoped that she would be able to control her powers.

"_Why can't I control my powers?_

_I'm supposed to be the Shadow Wolf Warrior."_ she thought as her aura was calm.

_She found herself in a familiar place, a village far away from the Valley of Peace._

_Mara gasped._

_It was the Valley of Hope._

_But she heard laughter as somebody appeared behind her._

_It was her mother._

_"Mom?_

_What're you doing here?" Mara asked surprised as the older female laughed._

_"Mara I know you're having problems controlling your powers as the Shadow Wolf Warrior like I did when I was your age. But I learned to trust myself and those around me like you need to do now._

_Lotus found you when you were badly injured in the forest and now you have a family, something you've never had before._

_The only way to fully control your powers is to trust yourself._

_You'll see." she told her daughter as everything faded as she began to wake up......._

Lotus saw sadness in Mara's eyes.

She wondered what the girl had seen while meditating but wouldn't tell her. But later as she lay in her room in the bunk house, Mara began to think about what her mother had told her but wasn't sure.

She'd been on her own since her mother and her had left the Valley of Hope and had felt that it was better being alone than having others living with you but she was beginning to secretly like being with the Furious Five as she walked out of there and went outside.

She saw the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and walked over to it but sat under it.

She felt at ease.

But she saw somebody join her.

It was Rai-san.......


End file.
